


Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Journey (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied Reader Relationship, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: Inspired by "Lost connection" prompt.





	Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Lost connection" prompt. 
> 
> I don't own any characters and this is only the product of my imagination.

Steve Perry had just came back home from touring with Journey, Neal accompanied him since he wanted to hang out with his friend. 

"I bet it's good to be home." Neal commented as he stepped out of the car.

"It is, I am really tired but yet I'm ready to go again." Steve laughed, checking his mailbox which was piled up with mail. 

He eagerly thumbed through the letters, hoping he would come across a letter from you but there was none. 

Steve wasn't surprised since you hadn't wrote him in quite a while, though oddly this felt like a nail in a coffin.

"Something wrong, Steve?" Neal was concerned and Steve shook his head. 

"No, just Y/N still hasn't wrote." 

"Hmm, have you tried writing her to remind her?" Neal asked with a shrug, he had always liked you. 

"No, but I think it's time to move on." Steve sighed lightly, not wanting to dwell on the subject at hand. 

"What? You're giving up on her just like that?" Neal looked confused, scratching his head. 

"Well, if you knew what I know you might let go even faster than I am." He ushered Neal inside and followed behind him. 

"Oh," Neal sat on a loveseat and Steve sat in the recliner. 

"You see, she is a very sweet girl but she also chases after other musicians besides myself." Steve looked out the window that was beside his recliner, thinking about how Y/N tried to conceal her dalliances with other rockers like himself.

"Really? I thought you two were a solid couple." Neal commented, sounding surprised. 

"Yeah, we were on the exterior and I think she thought that I didn't know." Steve replied quietly. "Besides, she is a good woman with a busy life and I have my life to live, I think she should be free and not be waiting on me."

He smiled and pushed his long dark hair behind his ear. "I remember her sweet voice, I loved how she was so energetic and that smile that lit up a room, I am certain her heart was made of pure gold..." Steve bit his lip and Neal watched. 

"So are you alright with this?" The guitarist asked. 

"Yeah, I'm too selfish and I want her all to myself, there was no way we could work out." The dark haired vocalist nodded to his friend. "I don't need empty suits all around me."

Neal chuckled. "Sounds like you're planning on an act for a show."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Steve grabbed a pen and paper to scribble on. Lyrics began coming together. 

"You're tearing me apart" 

"Because she's loving and touching another"

"Now it's your turn to cry" 

Neal grinned. "Looks like we've got a song."


End file.
